


(Skim) Milk

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Barista /Kinda high school SanversAlex is a barista with a hot costumer who keeps asking for skim milk





	(Skim) Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I keep making OC's with some of my fics
> 
> I miss writing sanvers but i'm super excited for the new ep monday!
> 
> criticism is always appreciated

Alex stared at the dog chewing on their leash. Being a barista was bland but she got to meet new people every day. Today Alex had met a professional pole vaulter, a hairdresser, and a surfer. She saw some of her friends from school mainly writers, who wrote in the corner with their headphones on. Alex leaned against the counter waiting for her shift to be over.

"Excuse me."

Alex looked at a brunette by the cash register, "Oh, sorry." Alex walked over waiting for her to state her order.

"Um, could I have a latte but no milk." She tapped her finger on the counter, "Do you guys have skim milk?"

"No, sorry but we do have almond."

She smiled flashing two define dimples, "That's fine and I'll have a large please."

Alex nodded writing her order on the cup, "Name?"

"Uh, Maggie…" She flashed her two dimples again and sat at the bar looking out the window. Alex handed the cup to her co-worker still staring at the girl. She hadn't seen her before but a lot of people came here for their first time every day.

Steven handed her Maggie's cup back, "Latte with almond milk."

Alex grabbed the cup from him sliding it across the counter, "Maggie!"

Maggie quickly walked over thanking Alex then leaving.

And like clockwork Maggie came in asking for her large latte with almond milk but always asking if they ever had skim milk. Every day she wore something different while Alex wore her black shirt and black jeans and black shoes. The pop of color she did wear was a small red pin clipped to her breast pocket. Then one day Maggie came in wearing a Midvale High soccer sweatshirt.

"You go to Midvale High?" Alex asked sliding Maggie's coffee to her.

"Yeah, surprised you didn't notice because I sit behind you in psychology." She cocked her head to the side giving Alex a sly smile.

"Wait you're foot tapper?"

"What?" Maggie smiled her eyes squinting and her dimples appearing at the edge of her smile lines.

"You're the person who taps their foot every day during the announcements."

"I do not tap my foot."

"Yeah you do and I never turn around because I don't want to be rude."

Maggie scoffed, "Please," She sipped her coffee, "you love being rude you chewed out Max Lord during the puberty lesson because he kept laughing."

"Aye! Danvers let's go!" Steven called her over, there was a longer line of customers than before.

Alex scrunched her nose, "I have to go," She looked bac at Maggie, "and he had it coming." And like that Alex and Maggie's conversation ended.

Maggie hadn't come in a couple days and Alex was…something. She knew she liked Maggie like _that_ but she was too scared to ask her out especially since she had come in with another girl last week and Alex didn't want to hear the words, "Sorry I have a girlfriend." As Maggie gave her an awkward smile before leaving Alex embarrassed.

She untied her apron placing it on the hook marked Alex in the back room, "We are a coffee shop, why don't we have skim milk?"

"I don't know, why?" Steven asked placing his apron next to Alex's.

"I have or had, I don't know, but I had a customer that always ordered a latte with almond milk but keeps asking if we have skim but I feel bad when I say no cause we never have it." Alex put her watch back on, "We won't have it from the looks of our supply orders."

"Danvers, do you like this customer?" Steven teased.

"Pft! No!" They walked out the back door, "Well…Maybe. Yes…"

Steven nudged Alex, "Ask her out Danvers." He leaned against his Dad's truck, "Maybe she'll say yes."

"Ha! Doubt it, I'm pretty sure she has a girlfriend."

"Hm, maybe…Anyways, see you tomorrow Danvers!" He waved goodbye as he closed the door pulling out of the back-parking lot.

The next day Maggie finally came in. Alex started walking over but Steven cut in front of her, "Hi! What would you like?" Alex stood behind him shocked he just did that.

Maggie looked past behind Alex then looked back at Steven, "Yeah I'll a latte with almond milk."

Steven grabbed a cup, "Anything else? Ya know we have a speciality today and it's my number." He leaned in closer to her smiling.

She raised her eyebrow, "Nice offer but I'm gonna pass."

He leaned on the counter pointing at her, "Aw shucks who's the lucky fella?"

"Nobody and can I just have my coffee?"

Steven wrote Maggie's order on her cup and shoved it in Alex's face, "Coming right up." She smiled and walked away sitting at the bar. Steven turned to Alex, "She's single."

Alex stopped pouring the almond milk, "Is that why you took my customer?"

"Yep and now you can ask her out." He smirked pleased with himself. Alex finished pouring the milk before calling out Maggie’s name again.

Maggie walked over smiling at Alex, “Thank you.”

Alex nodded, “No problem and sorry about Steven, he’s very…forward.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She turned waving goodbye to Alex.

“Danvers! You just-” Steven was staring from the cash register. Alex knew what she did but she didn’t think it felt right to ask Maggie out right after she just got asked out by Steven.

The next day Alex didn’t come in, an attack by an alien left the shop closed for the day. She walked around that day wondering if Kara went with Kal to get get the alien or if it was just Kal. She usually updated Alex but she didn’t get the usual “Hey just fighting intergalactic butt!” No, today she got “Hey can you pick up some ice cream and pot stickers we need to talk.”

Alex immediately drove to the store looking for Kara’s favorite ice cream, cookie dough. Alex hated the flavor, it always tasted off to her. She trudged through the isles looking for the pot stickers. She didn’t know if they even had any. Finally, she found them in the back corner of the store next to the frozen orange chicken.

“Danvers?” Alex turned around expecting to see Steven but saw Maggie instead, “Hey it is you.” Maggie walked over with a small basket of apples and a weird energy drink.

“Maggie! Hey!” Alex walked over, “And you can call me Alex. Steven only says that because my sister called me that one time.” Alex and Maggie stared at each other for a bit before Alex spoke again, “Well, it was nice to see you but I have to go, sister emergency.” Alex smiled before walking off. She was so stupid! Why didn’t she ask her out? Alex stared at the white floors while she murmured under her breath.

She walked past the dairy section and immediately stopped. She looked at the wall of refrigerated milk. She pulled a worker aside and asked how much skim milk she could buy with fortyish dollars. He smiled and pulled her to the back where they loaded her car with thirteen cartons of skim milk.

The next day when Maggie came in Alex was ready. Like before Maggie asked for her latte with almond milk. Alex sent her off smiling, Steven tried to take the cup from her but she shooed him away. She made Maggie's latte before going into back refrigerator grabbing the skim milk she bought. She called Maggie’s name handing her the cup. Maggie of course said thank you. Alex didn’t say anything, but smiled. Maggie didn’t sip her coffee in the shop but Alex knew she would be able to taste the difference when she did take a sip.

Maggie walked out the door and almost instantly came back in, “Why does this taste different?”

Alex smirked, “Gosh! I don’t know.”

Maggie pursed her lips together, “What did you do?”

Alex tapped the counter, “You know what, I think it’s the skim milk I added.”

Maggie flashed her dimples again, God how Alex loved those dimples, “You guys finally got skim milk.”

“Not really. I had to buy it.”

“You didn’t!”

“It wasn’t that bad only thirteen cartons for forty dollars.”

“Now I feel bad, I had no idea.”

“Well, you can make it up to me by going on a date maybe this Friday.”

“Well Danvers it’s a date.”

Alex straightened up, “Danvers?” Alex licked the corner of her mouth, “That’s reserved for Steven…Only Steven.”

Maggie sipped her latte, “Hm, sorry about Danvers.”

Alex squinted at her, “Well I guess I get to call you Sawyer then.”

Maggie raised her eyebrow, “You do now my last name.”

“Of course, Coach Morris yells at you all the time during seventh period.”

“We don’t have seventh period together.”

“Yeah but Coach Morris is right next to Ms. Connor’s room.”

Maggie gave Alex a dry smile, “Oh…”

“Yeah so what did I hear yesterday about “a squat max less than a mouse?””

Maggie chuckled, “Oh that conversation…Okay…”

“I also heard the one about the Opal City match. Super loud…lots of cussing.”

“Well…unfortunate so, um, I’ll see you Friday…um, thanks for the latte.” Maggie walked out sipping her latte while Alex laughed.

Steven walked over, “So you asked her out?”

“No.”

“Christ Danvers!”

“Oh, my God! I did! I did! Chill.”

“Good. You deserve a fun night.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's this tumblr posts going around about alternate universe (AU) and universe alterations (UA) 
> 
> Would this be an AU or a UA?
> 
> The post: http://algrenion.tumblr.com/post/52575663489/acauthor-inuysha-link-lover-algrenion-i


End file.
